Fluffy Love
by Yami no Ichigo
Summary: Now a fluff dump box, many pairings, mostly shinoXshikamaru, sasuXnaru, neijiXnaru.
1. Lazy Love

Lazy Love

By: Yami no Ichigo

ShinoxShikamaru, Pg-13

A quickie for Sammi, again.

It's a lazy kind of love, with the two of them. It's Shikamaru watching the clouds roll by with Shino's gentle fingers kneading out the knots in his shoulders, brushing kisses over his skin and tugging at the mesh top he wore, not taking it off, but caressing the skin that peeked in the spaces between. It's the smell of a hot summer afternoon, the dust that rose from the dry ground and the heat that bore down on them, warm air singing lullabies in their ears.

It's a strange kind of love that comes from having green tea and mochi over a game of shougi, with the sun in the horizon, just about to burn out. It's Shikamaru with his eyes closed, concentrating taking his time, Shino watching him from over his dark glasses, thrilled at the thought of being near him.

It's the silence after they had sex, Shino's hands wandering, Shikamaru pretending to be asleep, sneaking a hand behind him to toss Shino's glasses underneath the bed; it'd be too troublesome to have him put them back on, really.

It's Shikamaru with his hair down, during a long bath, the water murky with soap and bubbles, Shino's legs around him, his back to his chest, hands lazily caressing.

It's Shino saying I love you, quietly, softly, in the lazy light of night, his hands holding him close, so close, before they went to sleep at night.


	2. Tempting Love

Tempting Love

By: Yami no Ichigo

Pg-13

ShinoShika

Shikamaru wore his hair down on his days off, it tumbled around his strong shoulders like fine silk, dancing along to his movement, tickling his deeply etched collarbones and kissing the shadows formed like petals during the spring right below his curved bones. He'd watch with lazy brown eyes half lidded in pleasure as the clouds rolled by like little sailboats in the wind, sailing in the sea of a blue-blue sky, stories playing out, written by the sweet breezes that ruffled his feathery hair. He watched by his bedside window, head resting on a propped hand, fingers teasing lips moistened by the green tea that cooled by his side, a dark green cup small and dangerously perched on the wooden windowsill, the shadows of the branches that shielded his face from the sun playing on his face like so many angels in a meadow, flittering their wings to the wind.

Shino would lie still on a bed ruffled by a night's rest, floating on the waves of cotton sheets with his feet nestled on a pillow, his eyes half closed, pretending to be asleep and watching the shadows formed on Shika's back, the bulge of a shoulder blade here, the valley of his spine there, the mole just above the garter of his pajama bottom, big as a pencil eraser and just as round, the sprinkling of freckles on the back of his neck, spreading down narrowing in number the lower they got. He'd watch as Shikamaru breathed, slow and steady, back rising, falling, and making the shadows quiver with the movement.

Shino would watch for as long as he could, until those soft feathers of hair got too much, until it parted to show a lovely nape, kissed by freckles, and so very delicate, until Shikamaru would toss his head, a quick effortless movement, to flash the curve of a pale ear, just underneath the fall of his hair, earring silver and glinting in the light of a late morning and until...

Shikamaru would sigh, close his eyes, smile slightly as he felt a small burst of fresh breeze touch his face and lick his lips.

Shino would sit up, touch his hands to the shadows that quivered on Shikamaru's back, kiss those freckles that winked at him from skin tanned and warm, lick that mole just above his pajama bottoms, bite his way up the valley of his spine, nibble on the nape that peeked at him from the veil of black, black hair and kiss those lips that he'd moisten with his own tongue.

Shikamaru's lips would move, as if to say something, then stop, just in time for a tongue to bury itself into the warm crevice of his mouth, he'd open his eyes, only to watch Shino's eyelashes resting on high-boned cheeks, pale and so very tempting and he'd close them again moaning into the kiss that filled him.

The sun from a late morning burned down on them, blurry and filled with the slow moving fog of a dewy dawn that just refused to die, not just yet, and maybe it's the burning of a sun just newly awaken but their skin seemed to glow as they tumbled into the ocean of the bed they shared every night, waves of light blue cotton sheets crashing and falling onto their moving bodies like an earthquake ridden beach.

Shikamaru's toes would curl, of their own accord, as he gasped Shino's name into the ceiling for their apartment, eyes watching as the ceiling fan rode on the sea of a plain white painted ceiling, hands nicking shoulder blades with sharp nails, feathers of hair sticking to his slick face as he shook his head, turning this way and that to dispel the insanity of the feelings that welled up and gushed on the inside of him, and he felt that his pants turned into white clouds, sailing like little sailboats on the wind of their tempting love.

"Ahh!"

Checkmate, Shino.

It looks like Shikamaru won again.

End


End file.
